Catch Me
by FirstLady8892
Summary: JONAS. What happens when Nick disappears without a trace? Joe/Stella, Kevin/Macy. WARNING: Male pregancy -dont like, dont read
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own JONAS, or the title they belong to Disney and Demi Lovato. I also don't own any of the characters yet. There will be a few later on but I'll tell you when it happens.**_

_**I want to thank my sisters Sara and Jen for all their help.**_

_**Please review! **_

***

Joe Lucas slid down the metal fireman pole, he plopped himself down at the kitchen table, pouring himself a bowl of Krunchy Katz. He sat there quietly thinking about the day ahead as his younger brother Nick slid down his pole.

The younger smiled before reaching over to grab the box of Krunchy Katz; he shook it in his hand only to find it empty. "Joseph. You ate the last of the cereal."

Joe looked up at his younger brother, giving him a light shrug with a mumbled 'sorry' went back to his breakfast.

Nick groaned before walking over to the kitchen, grabbing a granola bar and sitting himself at the table.

They both looked up slightly as the oldest brother came sliding down the pole, he too shook the empty cereal box.

Nick watched as Kevin walked into the kitchen and opened a random cabinet; the older started to move things around before pulling out a bowl of Krunchy Katz and walking back to the table.

"Where were that?" Nick asked.

"In the kitchen." Was the reply.

"No. Where in the kitchen""

"In my hidden stash." Kevin replied.

"And only you know about this?"

"Nope, Joe knows."

"WHAT? And you guys decided not to tell me?"

"Nope."

"Gee, thanks for telling me. I feel so appreciated. Great way to treat your little brother." Nick said before storming out of the house.

Joe and Kevin watched as their little brother stormed out of the house and most likely towards school.

A couple minutes later the older two left when Stella arrived, all three headed towards the school.

Joe and Kevin went to their first class, still wondering if their brother was mad at them.

:A Few hours later:

Joe and Kevin walked towards their normal table and plopped down at it, a couple minutes later Macy and Stella sat down.

After 5 minutes they were wondering where the youngest could be.

"Have you guys seen Nick?" Joe asked the two girls.

"No, I haven't seen him, since he stormed out of the house as I walked up."

"Macy?"

"No, he usually comes to his locker before this last class to check his levels, he then grabs his text book but not before dropping off his last 3 books. But he never showed up. "

"Hmm…weird."

A bell rang signaling that lunch was over, the friends dispersed heading off towards their next class.

"Mr. Lucas!" a teacher called to Joe as he walked with Macy to class.

Joe stopped, turning around to the teacher in question. "Hello Mr. Costello."

"Joe, your brother never showed up for my class. Is he at home sick?"

"No, Kevin is here."

"Not Kevin, Nick."

Joe looked up in shock, before slowly saying, "Wait. Nick never showed up for your class?"

"Nope, I hope you give him my regards."

Joe stood there in shock as his teacher walked away; Macy started to wave her hand in front of his face trying to get his attention.

Thinking quickly Macy texted Stella telling her and Kevin to get where they were immediately.

Seconds later the 2 friends rand down the hall to where they were standing.

"What's going on?" Stella asked.

"Joe's frozen." Macy said.

"Joe-Joe? Why did you freeze?"

"Nick never showed up in Mr. Costello's class."

"What?" Kevin exclaimed.

"That's not like him, Nick doesn't cut class." Stella said.

"I know, have any of you seen him since he left the house this morning?"

A chorus of 'No's was his answer.

"Have you tried calling him?" Stella asked.

Joe shook his head as he pulled out his phone, Kevin also pulled out his phone. Joe called Nick's cell, as Kevin called The Firehouse but they both received answering machines.

:An Hour Later:

Kevin and Joe were talking to a police officer when their parents walked into the house.

"What's going on?" Mr. Lucas asked.

"Nick's missing." Was the response from the 4 friends.

"What?"

"He got mad at us this morning and stormed out of the house. None of us have seen him since." Kevin answered.

"We didn't even realize that he was missing till one of his teachers said he never showed up." Joe finished up.

The cops quickly finished their questions before leaving the house.

Macy and Stella left not much later, they both looked back at the house before climbing in Stella's car.

The Lucas House was still one Lucas short.


	2. Chapter 2

thanks for the reviews....

i still dont own JONAS.....

i want to thank my sisters for being great big sisters....

so enjoy.....

* * *

Joe flopped down onto his bed sighing, he closed his eyes as memories flooded over him of his little brother.

It had been 3 long weeks….

3 weeks since Nick had stormed out of the firehouse.

3 weeks since he had last seen his little brother.

3 weeks since he had seen his brother's smile.

3 weeks since he had heard his brother's laugh.

3 weeks since he heard his brother's yell.

Okay he was missing his brother's yelling. He knew he missed Nick a lot but missing his brother's yelling was saying something.

A doorbell rang through out the house; Joe buried his face into the pillows as he heard footsteps run up the stairs.

A body sank onto the bed, Joe didn't even bother to look up he knew who it was.

"Joe?" the person asked tentatively.

Joe quietly groaned into his pillow.

"Your parents left with Frankie to go shopping." Stella asked.

Joe lightly shrugged, not moving to even look up at her.

"Come on Joe, let's go see a movie or go shopping or something." Stella prodded.

"Don't wanna." He mumbled into his pillow.

"Joe, come on you can't just lay here your whole life."

Joe mumbled something into his pillow which Stella didn't understand.

Stella looked up as the doorbell rang through out the house.

"Do you want me to get that?"

Joe nodded into the pillow, still fighting the urge to cry over his missing brother.

Joe still had his head buried into the pillow when he heard Stella open his front door.

"Joe! Get down here!"

As Joe stumbled out of the bed and towards the fireman pole, he heard Stella open the door and yelling outside "KEVIN! Get in here!"

Joe walked into the living room at the same time only to find a detective standing in the middle of the room. A couple seconds later Kevin walked into the room, followed by Macy.

"Mr. Lucas, we have come to a hurdle in your brother's case."

"What does that mean?"

"There seems to be no evidence of what happened to your brother. But we did find this yesterday." The detective reached into his pocket, and pulled out a silver chain.

Joe's breath caught in his throat when his brown eyes landed on the charm on the chain. The detective held the chain out to the brothers, Joe's tan hand reached out and the necklace was dropped into his hand.

He pulled his hand in and looked at the necklace in question; the light glinted off the silver dog tag. His brother's diabetes dog tag. Out of all the things to find this was one that they wished to never find with out their brother. This necklace was always worn by the youngest brother, ever since they had it made; he had never taken it off.

"We are still working on the case, even though we have hit a road block. We will contact you if we get any new information."

"Thank you detective," Kevin whispered.

As Stella let the man out, tears leaked out of Kevin's hazel eyes. His eyes were on his brother as Joe cradled the dog tag like it was the most precious thing in the world.

As Stella shut the door, she turned looking at the brothers standing awkwardly in the room.

Walking over quietly to the younger brother, Stella put her hand on his shoulder, "Joe?"

Joe chocked on a sob before collapsing onto the floor. Stella sat down next to him wrapping her arms around her friend as he cried.

She looked up to see Kevin run from the room, and Macy running after him.

Stella knew that Joe and Kevin were blaming this whole thing on themselves. Even though it wasn't their fault.

Stella wanted to help, to make it better….but she didn't know how.

She hated that:

She didn't know what to do.

She didn't know what to say.

She didn't know how to help.

She didn't know how to make it better.

She didn't know how to take away their pain.

She hated the feeling…

The feeling of being helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

Macy and Stella were driving towards the firehouse one morning in February before school. It had been 8 long months since the last time they saw Nick.

Stella, Joe and Kevin were all seniors now adulthood upon them as well as graduation. Macy was a year younger than them, and she would be the same year as Nick which was now their junior year.

A lot had changed in the past 8 months.

The Jonas band stopped performing and even got to a point where Joe and Kevin refused to perform for any reason. Stella and Macy were always with them.

About 3 weeks after Nick's dog tag was found, Joe and Stella started dating finding comfort in each other. Macy started dating Kevin about 2 weeks after that.

The Jonas fans were still loyal and would still chase Kevin and Joe. Macy had calmed down on her love of Jonas though she still ran the Jonas Fan Club.

The two best friends were in a serious discussion about fashion as they climbed out of Stella's car.

As they walked up to the doorstep of their boyfriend's house they noticed a person on the doorstep.

Thinking it was a hobo the two friends yelled at the figure to move and leave. But the person didn't respond.

Stella and Macy moved towards the person carefully just in case of him being dangerous.

It was Macy who gasped as the walked closer and his features came into focus.

"Nick?"

Stella looked at her friend like she was crazy; there was no way that this person was Nick. The person huddled on the doorstep was a lot heavier than Nick, and had long hair and needed to shave.

"Macy, that's not Nick."

"Yes, it is Stella. I would recognize Nick anywhere."

"Then you are being delusional cause there is no way that is Nick."

"Look he's wearing Nick's purity ring, it is Nick."

Stella looked closely at the man's left hand where a ring was glinting in the sunlight. A gasp was emitted when she realized it was Nick's ring.

The two instantly hurried over to their long lost friend, shaking his shoulder trying to get him to wake up. When the boy didn't respond Stella ran inside bring the Lucas family out onto the doorstep.

Mrs. Lucas instantly started crying, she finally had her baby home. Mr. Lucas had pulled out his cell phone calling for an ambulance. Joe and Kevin were still trying to get their brother to wake up. Frankie stood next to Stella and Macy watching it all.

A couple minutes later the ambulance had arrived and they all stepped back so the EMT's could do their work.

Within seconds they had the youngest member of Jonas in the back of their ambulance and they were headed towards the nearest hospital.

The Lucas family plus Stella and Macy instantly climbed into cars to follow the missing brother.

All their minds racing over Nick's condition and if he was okay.


	4. Chapter 4

Kevin was sitting in the emergency waiting room; he was leaning into Macy's embrace seeking her comfort.

Stella and Joe were in a similar position across from him.

His parents were sitting a couple seats next to him whispering words of comfort and reassurance to each other.

Frankie and the Big Man were sitting at a table in the corner playing a quiet game of cards trying to pass the time.

The sounds were starting to drive him crazy; they were making a tune within his head.

Tick tock, scrape of a chair, doors swinging close, footsteps, sniffles from his mom. Hands smacking on the table from Frankie and the Big Man, beeps from hospital machines, clicking of keys.

Kevin was eternally grateful that Nick was finally home. He only hoped that his brother was alright.

To lose Nick just after they got him back would be devastating for his family. They already lost Nick once, they couldn't lose him again.

They sat there for what seemed like hours; Kevin checked his watch for what seemed like the 20th time.

He looked up at Joe and Stella where they were sitting. Joe's head was resting on her shoulders; her arms were wrapped around his waist as she was whispering reassurance to him in his ear.

His hazel eyes widened over towards his littlest brother who was playing a quiet game of war.

He checked his watch again, sighing when he noticed that only a minute had passed since the last time he checked it.

He felt a hand on his face before his face was turned to look at his girlfriend. Macy's hazel eyes met his they shared a small smile before she leaned forward and kissed his cheek.

She then put her lips next to his ear whispering "He'll be fine Kev. You'll see."

Kev then left a soft kiss on her check before whispering, "Thanks dear. I love you."

There were quick footsteps headed their way causing Kevin to look up as a doctor stopped in the room. He consulted his clipboard before looking up at the families huddled around the room. "Lucas?"

The family quickly got up and followed the doctor to his office. His parents sat down on the small couch in front of the desk. Frankie and the Big Man had stayed in the waiting room, Joe and Kevin sat on the arms of the couch leaning into their girlfriends' arms who were standing behind them.

The doctor looked at his folders before his eyes landed on the family huddled before him.

"First things first. Your son's blood sugar was extremely low when he was brought in. That was the first thing we took care of was bringing his glucose up. After we took care of that we checked all of your son's vitals.

It appears that your son was fed for most of the time while he was missing. He seemed to have escaped from what we would guess about a month ago. Within this past month, it does look like he was able to find food but only enough to keep his levels up. Your son will be fine after some rest."

Kevin let out a breath he never knew he was holding. He heard the rest of the family doing the same.

Kevin heard his mom start crying over the relief that Nick was gonna be fine. Kevin leaned a little further into Macy's embrace, but it was the doctor cleaning his throat that caused all of them to look back at him.

"Nicholas has gone through a lot these past months. We also discovered that Nicholas was seven and half months pregnant."

A gasp was heard through out the room as the doctor paused for a section.

"He was seven and half months pregnant. We had to perform an emergency c-section due to Nicholas' glucose levels. There are a few concerns and the baby is in the Nicu, but we're pretty hopeful that she'll be fine in a few weeks."

Kevin's mind barely processed that he had a niece let alone his family's reaction.

Nick had a child.

A child. A baby.

His baby brother had a baby.

He was an uncle.

A smile spread on his face as he realized all the things he could teach her.

He would be the best uncle.

His mind went racing over all the things he could buy his little niece.

He would be her favorite uncle.

A smile graced his face at that thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Stella and Macy opened the door entering the living room of the firehouse. The sight that met their eyes caused both girls to stop in mid stride and stare in wonder.

"Um…boys?" Stella said causing the two oldest Lucas brothers to stop what they were doing to look at their girlfriends in question.

"What are you doing?" Macy asked.

"Building a crib for our favorite niece," Kevin responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Stella raised her eyebrow in question as she looked at the 'crib'.

"Hey Joe?"

"Yea Kev?"

"What's all these extra screws for?" Kev asked holding a bowl with screws.

Joe's brown eyes glanced at the screws before looking at the crib, Shrugging his shoulders he said "oh well. Its finished."

Stella walked over and dropped her purse onto the springs.

As soon as her purse made contact with the crib, it collapsed.

She turned looking at the boys who stood there shocked at what use to be the crib.

"HEY! That took use 3 hours to build. What do you have in your purse?" Kev yelled before running over to the crib pieces.

"Nothing, but if that crib couldn't even hold my purse, then it defiantly is not going to hold your niece."

"When you guys built it, did you have the instructions?" Macy asked.

"Instructions?" the boys asked looking at them in confusion.

"What instructions?"

Shaking their heads, Stella muttered "No wonder it fell apart."

***

A couple hours later.

The four sat down at the kitchen table with glasses of juice and chips.

All around them in the living room was baby furniture.

A crib, high chair, play pen, changing table, a rocking chair, a small dresser, and a stroller were all sitting there waiting for Nick and the baby to come home.

"Guys? Where's the baby going to sleep?" Stella asked.

"In the crib. DUH." Kevin stated giving Stella a look like she was stupid.

"No, I meant in which room."

"In our room of course." Joe stated.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Nick's going to want to have some privacy."

"Then what do you suggest Stella? There's no other rooms."

"There's Frankie's."

"And what? Kick Frank to the garage?" Kevin asked.

"No silly, Frankie would get Nick's bed and Nick would take over Frankie's room."

"Oh Stella! We can decorate the room. Ooh a music theme, something both Nick and the baby would like."

"Oh and I got to start making her some outfits. She's going to need some dresses and little jackets and everything,"

Stella and Macy started to plan out everything for the room and clothes for the baby . As Joe and Kevin started to move the baby furniture upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

She was absolutely beautiful.

Nick's brown eyes widened and a smile cut across his face as he looked at his daughter for the first time. She was the most beautiful thing in the world.

She had little brown curls upon her lightly tan skin. She had the cutest little button nose, and little chubby cheeks that she must have inherited from Kevin. If it wasn't for the fact that she was breathing, she could've made the most perfect porcelain doll ever.

"Do you want to hold her?" the nurse asked pulling Nick out of his thoughts.

"Can I?" He asked tentatively, he hadn't held a baby since Frankie was born almost 10 years ago.

The nurse picked up his daughter and gently placed her in his arms. "Don't forget to support her head," the nurse reminded him.

Nick looked at his daughter with a smile on his face, as his mind wondered how such a monster like her other father was could have helped make this incredible little being.

"She still needs a name," the nurse reminded him.

As Nick's mind ran through the names he had picked out when he was still captured, he counted her fingers and toes making sure she had all 20.

A flash made Nick look up, at a sheepish looking nurse holding a Polaroid camera. "Sorry, it was a Kodak moment." As she waved the picture so it would come in. "You just look so joyful holding her like that.

She then taped the picture onto the baby's incubator, with a smile before leaving the area.

Nick smiled down at his daughter as she blinked open her eyes. Little orbs of blue crystal staring back up at him in unfocused confusion.

Nick smiled at her before humming to himself, not even paying attention to what he was humming as he rocked his daughter.

"Have you thought of a name yet?" the nurse asked him as she passed him a bottle of formula.

Nick shook his head before placing the bottle at her mouth still humming. It was then he realized what he was humming and sang the words as he came to the chorus.

"_Just a few more hours  
And I'll be right home to you  
I think I hear them calling  
Oh Beth what can I do  
Beth what can I do" _

Then the perfect name came to Nick just as he stopped singing.

His daughter yawned as she fell back asleep as he whispered.

"Abigail Beth."


End file.
